


Have a little fun, kitten

by hopelesslyromanticshippertrash



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Other, Pining Catra (She-Ra), Shameless Smut, Smut, she ra smut, when you morph into your friend's love to give them a good time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesslyromanticshippertrash/pseuds/hopelesslyromanticshippertrash
Summary: Double Trouble morphs into Adora to give tired, angry, broken Catra a good time...
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Have a little fun, kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Just an excuse to have Double Trouble top the heck out of Catra tbh!
> 
> I put the tags as F/F and other since Double Trouble is nb but assuming Adora's form!

"You look tired, kitten." Double Trouble cocked their head just fractionally, then tilted it, one arm up, a slightly self-satisfied smirk appearing as their hand went to examine their pristine nails. "Long day?"

Catra twitched. Since Scorpia leaving, it had been a while since anyone had expressed concern about her, even if it was only in pretence. Everything seemed only in pretence with Double Trouble, but they made it impossible to tell for sure.

"I-" Catra struggled to form a response, and Double Trouble saw it as an opening, stepping forward with all the slink and slither of a snake toying with its prey."I bet it's been so long since you had a little..._fun." _The emphasis on fun was elongated to almost obscene effect, and Catra felt herself blushing and twitched, her hackles rising.

"Stop it-"

"Come on now," Double Trouble purred as they circled Catra, allowing their tail to sneak out in a flirtatious caress. With a teasing glance, they were getting well into their stride. "You pay for me for everything else. Why not use me for a bit of relief?" Their eyebrows quirked with the last word.

"W-What are you suggesting," Catra stammered, the attempt to sound in control completely lost now as she clenched both fists.

"Just relax sweetie." Double Trouble was behind her now, a hand softly resting on each shoulder. Catra was ready to brush them off indigantly, to scold Double Trouble for even daring to suggest something so outrageous and over the line, when she felt the hands on her shoulders morph and heard a soft, sultry voice that robbed her of the little fight, the little dignity and guard she had left.

"Hey, Catra."

Adora.


End file.
